Hanging by a Thread
by fablazer
Summary: "That little girl adores you Lee, she thinks the world of you." She reassured him. "I don't know. Sometimes, I think she doesn't trust me at all because of my past." Season 1 done differently. Lee/Clementine centric with eventual CarLee. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

So _I've recently watched Season 3 of 'The Walking Dead' game and I got myself reintroduced with the game and I fell in love with the nostalgia of Season 1. So I decided to write a story on it._

 _It begins a few days before 'Starved for Help' and it's a story about the everyday life of the current Motor Inn survivors and it follows the plotline of the game itself, but with different dialogue, character deaths and new decisions._

 _It will be kind of Lee/Clementine centric, but some eventual CarLee will also be in it too._

 _Hope you enjoy! Please give me some feedback about what you think of the first chapter._

 **Chapter 1:**

It was peaceful almost. The closest they had to it since this plague broke out.

Lee sat atop the RV in the uncomfortable lawn chair, rifle sitting neglected on his lap. He scanned over the Motor Inn, and was relieved to see relative silence.

Clementine and Duck kicked a somewhat deflating ball between them, the boy seeming far more interested in the activity than his friend and often kicked it too hard at her, to which Katjaa, who looked over them from a small distance away, would tell her son to play nice.

Lilly sped around the motel, working on various tasks and checking in on her father, who was moving some useless furniture from the rooms out into the yard to used as debris for the wall. Larry would give her a reassuring smile as she asked him would he need a rest, but he would always refuse.

The newest member of their group, Mark, was inside the armoury room, loading magazines. A slow and tedious job that was more boring and time consuming than it sounded. He was beginning to settle in after initial dislike from Larry, and started to prove his worth around the place, getting the old man off his case momentarily.

Kenny and Carley were out in the forest, hunting and searching for any supplies. That was a hopeless task however, they had found an abandoned camp with some food and meds a month ago, but Lilly insists that they keep searching, but nearly every time the pair sent out would come back empty handed. It was more of a unnecessary danger at this point. They would be back soon.

Lee never got a moment to look out at the trees, Fall was in full swing and the leaves were fluttering down from the branches. Such vivid colours; golds, bronzes and browns came together in a pallet of vibrance. Lee smiled, the scene deserved a smile.

* * *

He gazed over the yard again, noticing Clementine had finished playing with Duck, the young boy racing off with the ball himself. The girl glanced over at Lee, and gave a bright smile, running over to the RV. Lee couldn't help but grin again, her blatant innocence shone through her like a blinding light.

"Hi Lee." She waved up at him.

"Hey Clem. How you doing?" Lee returned to her warmly.

"I'm okay, I don't want to play with Duck anymore, he kicks the ball too hard." She frowned. The college professor chuckled slightly.

"I'll make sure he plays nicer in the future, okay Clem?" He offered her. She nodded up at him and smiled sincerely.

"Okay. That would be nice." She replied, fixing her hat properly onto her head.

Lee saw two figures strolling up the road out the corner of his eye, the search party had returned.

"Clem, you go play something with your crayons, okay? I'll talk to you in a minute." Lee reported to the little girl, climbing out of his seat and down the ladder.

"Alright, I'll draw you a picture!" She smiled, before running off again. Lee shook his head and grinned.

 _"That girl is something else."_

* * *

Lilly pushed one of the dumpsters aside, letting Carley and Kenny through, but frowned evidently when she saw they were empty handed.

"We couldn't find anything Lilly, that place is barren." Kenny reported, he had noticed her clear disappointment and was ready to back himself up.

"Maybe you didn't look hard enough." Lilly almost growled, venom soaking her words and a bone chilling glare upon the Floridian man. Kenny furrowed his brow, looking less than impressed about her comment. Lee could only sigh as he and everyone else knew what was going to unfold.

"I don't see you out there dodging walkers to try find supplies that aren't out there!" Kenny retaliated instantly, standing his ground.

"You probably didn't see them because you have your head so far up your ass." Lilly shot back.

"Don't talk to me like that! Like we did a bad job! Carley and I looked around for anything as best we could but there's nothing out there!" Kenny retorted, raising his voice. "Anything that was there has been taken by now."

"Kenny is right. We didn't see much out there, nothing that we could use." Carley backed him up. She was met by a cold stare from Lilly.

"Why don't you go out there yourself and look for this hidden treasure if you're so sure it's there?" Kenny questioned the woman.

"Because this whole place would fall apart if my girl wasn't here for longer than a minute!" Larry commented, jumping in for his daughter as he always did.

Everyday. This was what everyday was like. Arguing over everything and anything. Lilly and Kenny both assumed they were the leader of the group but met stern opposition in their counterparts. Lee didn't want to get involved in it, but he knew he would have to defuse the situation before it turned ugly.

"C'mon guys, look at ourselves! Fighting over something like this is pointless! We have to start getting along because we can't carry on like this!" Lee intervened, trying to calm everyone down and appearing to have succeeded, Kenny looking down at the ground and Lilly's eyes softened marginally.

"I don't see you doing any of the hard jobs around here!" Larry returned needlessly, but Lilly placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, leave it." She asked with pleading eyes. Larry opened his mouth to say something, before pausing, then grunting and storming off.

"I'm just sayin', there's nothing out there Lilly. All the wildlife is probably dead and any supplies that were out there are already taken. We gotta find another way." Kenny stated, before walking away to his wife.

Lilly just shook her head and sped away without a word, trying to make herself busy. She wasn't in a negotiable mood from the look of it. Lee watched the group go from harmony to distrust, and couldn't help but feel very nervous about it all.

"Good save."

Lee knew who it was by their wise-cracking tone. He turned around and was met by the face of his purple-vested ally.

"Someone needed to break it up before it turned bad." Lee shrugged.

"I know, you did a good job." Carley smirked, crossing her arms.

Lee gazed over at Kenny, who was now in conversation with Katjaa over by the pickup truck, then to Lilly, who was on the motel balcony, leaning on the railing.

"We have to get those two to see eye-to-eye." Lee stated, sweeping his coal black hair to one side.

"We?"

Lee turned his head back at Carley with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean 'We'?" She asked again, Lee was confused to say the least.

"You and me. Hell, everyone has to help those two get along." Lee explained. Carley shook her head and looked down at the ground.

"Only you can do that, I'm afraid Lee."

The college professor seemed dazed by her answer.

"I don't mean to sound like I'm piling this responsibility all on you but, you're the only person here that both Lilly and Kenny will listen to and take heed of your advice." Carley explained. "They both seem to look on you to back them up, which at some point, is going to end in inevitable fallout."

Lee felt a twinge of dread enter his body, realizing the reporter was unfortunately right. A sharp wind blew across the yard, making Carleys soft brown hair blow across ever face.

"You are the only one that can get them to work together, so use that carefully and don't pick sides just yet." Carley continued, stepping closer to him.

"They see you as a powerful figure to have on their side. Everyone listens to you and that will come in handy to them both." The reporter admitted.

Lee began to remember all the arguments between Lilly and Kenny in which they both looked to him for support and both looked less than content when he continued to sit on the fence. Did everyone listen to him? He never gave it a thought.

"Everyone listens to me?" Lee grinned jokingly. Carley shot a smirk back.

"Yeah, they do. No matter how stupid it is." She scoffed playfully in response, the pair always sent each other harmless jabs.

Lee let out a short laugh. He never saw it that way before, but perhaps she was right. He looked up and saw Clementine waving over at him, beckoning him to join her; excitement evident on her face. He waved back and turned back to Carley.

"I'm gonna go see what she wants, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Lee said, Carley responding with a nod and a smile.

* * *

Lee strolled across the motor inn to the other side of the RV, avoiding Duck as he bolted past him. He got to the other side of the RV and saw Clementine finishing the last of her crayon drawing.

"Lee! Look at what I drew!" She beamed in excitement while handing him the sheet of paper, awaiting his verdict.

It was two people standing hand-in-hand together. One far taller than the other. They both had exaggerated smiles on their faces, the smaller person donned a light blue hat. It was a picture of Lee and Clementine.

He smiled and felt warm looking at the scrawled drawing, something about it made him feel proud. He handed it back to her as she waited for a review.

"It's very good, Clem. You're quite the artist." Lee acknowledged, seeing Clementines face light up when she heard his words.

"Really?"

"Really."

Clementine gave him a giggle and gazed up at him with innocent eyes.

"Thank you." She beamed. "Do you want me to draw one of someone else?" She inquired. Lee could tell Clementine loved drawing, and he was happy when she was happy.

"Draw whoever you want, Clem. I know you'll do a good job." Lee commented.

"Okey dokey." She replied, grabbing a new sheet of paper and getting straight to work.

Lee was amazed at how pure she was. Clementine had seen so much death, yet seemed so happy and cheery most of the time. But she also wasn't oblivious to what was happening. She often questioned him on more mature topics, leaving him confused about how she could retain such a childlike innocence through all of this.

Lee noticed that Lilly hadn't left her post up by the upstairs balcony. Deciding he should have a word with her, he took the stairs and sauntered over to the woman.

She turned around at the noise of his footsteps, and gave what he could only describe as the smallest smile he had ever seen. It was all that she could offer him.

"Hey Lee. Everything alright?" She asked off the bat.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted a word."

She sighed and leaned over the balcony again, grimacing.

"Let me guess, about earlier?"

Lee nodded solemnly. She sighed again.

"I'm sorry Lee, I'm just sick and tired of everyone thinking I'm the bad guy." She muttered, Lee shook his head.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Lilly." He stated. "I know you have a tough job but, sometimes you make it less than easy than it has to be." Lee admitted.

"Like earlier?" She asked.

"Yeah."

Lilly stood up straight again, looking Lee in the eye. It made him feel uncomfortable.

"I was out of line, I know, but we need to find food. I don't want to ration again but I don't have a choice. We simply don't have enough." Lilly explained, showing her less seen soft side.

"I know, but you have to try get along with Kenny more. For the sake of everyone." Lee reasoned to an extent, not wanting to overdo it.

"I try Lee! Fuck, I try my best! But that idiot doesn't make it any easier on me!" She raised her voice slightly, her eyes looked fiery.

"You try your best for this group everyday Lilly, but sometimes you have to try harder with Kenny."

"You tell that asshole to try harder to get along with me. I swear to God he goes out of his way to disagree with me sometimes." She uttered quietly, leaning once again on the balcony.

"I'll have a word with him two, okay? I'll let him know." Lee informed her, before turning around to leave.

"Thanks Lee. Really." He heard her say. He didn't bother to reply. He had to speak to Kenny, who right now was glaring at him from down in the yard.

 _A/N: So, what do you think? Hope you enjoyed! Please give me some feedback in any reviews._

 _Chapter 2 will be out soon._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi everyone! Don't really know what to say here. It's cold and raining a lot recently so I have been hold up indoors for a while, so I've had the time to put time into this, which I'm happy about._

 _Some of the dialogue from certain parts of the episode is different because I didn't want to copy word-for-word what the said. Sometimes I will stick to the script in-game, but other parts will be different. Just wanted to clear that up._

 _Hope you enjoy Chapter 2! Please give me some feedback about what you think of the story so far._

 **Chapter 2:**

The leaves crunched under Lee as he crept around the fallen ash tree, careful not to make too much noise. It was a grey day, grey skies and grey moods. Lee was sent out with Mark to look in the forest for any wildlife they could hunt for food. Kenny had also travelled with them but he decided to go his own way, claiming that splitting up and covering more ground was a good idea. The pair hadn't seen much more than a few crows cawing on the tree branches. It was a gusty afternoon, the wind picking up a few leaves, tossing them around in the air.

Lee gripped his trusty axe in his hands, he hadn't had a use for it so far and frankly, he wanted to keep it that way. Mark carried a rifle, using the scope to scan the area for any sign of movement.

"Anything?" Lee questioned Mark as he glared down the sights. He knew what the answer was going to be regardless. Mark glanced back at Lee, shaking his head. The college professor sighed, another day with minor results. They had found a stream not too far into the wood, but it was unknown whether it could be trusted as a drinkable water source. The last thing he wanted was for someone to catch something internally, God forbid that person could be Clementine.

"Heard Kenny gave you a tough time yesterday. What was that about?" Mark asked, shifting the rifle strap over his shoulder to free his hands.

"You heard us talking?" Lee returned. Kenny was not too happy at the sight of Lee and Lilly talking, no matter how many times he reassured the man that it was nothing more than small talk between them.

"Word gets around the motel fast." Mark shrugged, taking a quick look over his shoulder as another wave of wind rustled the dead leaves behind him. Lee didn't want to know who gossiped about it to him.

"He thinks I'm siding with Lilly." Lee explained, shaking his head in irritation that Kenny could be so paranoid.

"And... are you?" Mark asked again. Lee threw him a dirty look in response. Even Mark bought this whole 'divided group' crap.

"Sorry." The air force pilot quickly apologized. "Just wondering."

"There _are_ _no_ sides Mark. We're a group, not individual gangs." Lee remarked, he had tried so many times to get that point across to everyone but no one seemed to take any notice of it. There was an argument over every little thing, neither aggressor backing down as to demonstrate a posture of strength to everyone else.

"Everybody just needs to calm down and realize that fighting with each other is detrimental to the safety of the group." Lee reasoned.

Mark scoffed slightly.

"Good luck talking sense to Kenny. You'd have more success talking to a brick wall."

Lee shrugged and thought about the comment. Kenny was... difficult. More than difficult. Non negotiable at points, it was easy to see that. But Lee also understood that Kenny had a family to take care of, and while not everyone agreed with his obvious favouritism, it was relatable. Lilly looked after Larry while Lee himself always put Clementine ahead of himself. It was the just the manner in which he did it that annoyed other members of the group.

"Mark, you have to take into account that Kenny has Katjaa and Duck to take care of, he's a dedicated family man." Lee explained, trying to cut some slack on him. The professor didn't like talking behind people's backs much either.

"I know, but sometimes it seems like he'd murder someone to save Katjaa breaking a nail." Mark stated.

Lee just shrugged again and scanned his surroundings for anything at all.

"What's the deal between you and Larry? He seems to have a problem with you in particular." Mark continued to pry. Lee sighed and furrowed his brow. Since he had met the man, Larry had been nothing short of a huge asshole to Lee. The ex-military server knew about Lee's past and distrusted him heavily over it, threatening to tell everyone about it if Lee became a liability. Three months on, and Larry still treated him like shit. Lee had tried on multiple occasions to make peace with the old man but was shot down coldly on every attempt.

"I don't really know. He doesn't trust me I think." Lee lied, not wishing to reveal anything to about his sinister post-apocalypse life. Mark shook his head and grimaced. Lee looked around him in awe at the golden brown canvas of autumn leaves.

"He's a dick, that much is obvious." Mark spat, having a stern dislike for the old man. Larry had been less than welcoming to him when he arrived at the Motor Inn.

"Yeah, he can be a massive-

 _ **AAAGGHH!**_

A bloodcurdling cry rang out through the forest, sending Lee and Mark into defensive positions, weapons at the ready.

"Holy shit! Was that Kenny?" Mark gushed, fear evident in his eyes as he gripped his rifle tightly. The voice had belonged to a male, and it would be logical considering Kenny was the only other person out here.

"I think it came from this way, come on!" Lee ordered taking off into a sprint, darting off with Mark closely behind him.

Lee was frightened for his friends life. What would Katjaa think of him if Kenny died? How would Duck grow up without his dad? Lee tried to reassure himself that Kenny was fine.

Lee could feel his lungs scream for air, but ignored them. He was running on adrenaline and fear. He kept running blindly through the maze like forest.

Lee slowed down to catch his bearings and his breath, Mark gladly doing the same. Lee felt like he couldn't breath.

 _ **AAAAGGHH!**_

Another pain filled yell, this time far closer.

Mark rushed down a nearby slope, rifle at the ready. He gazed off into the distance, then back at Lee. The man had a terrified look in his eyes, as if he saw something horrendous.

Maybe he did see something horrendous.

Lee followed him down the small hill, a wave of dread in his belly. He reached the bottom, and saw what had silenced Mark.

There was a clear in the forest, a small pocket of leaf-covered ground that was cleared of trees. In the middle of this was three people, two trying to help up a fallen friend.

Mark dashed down to their aid, Lee trailing in suit.

"Lee! His leg is caught in a bear trap!" Mark distressed, a panic-stricken expression on his face. The two helpers jumped up and stuck their hands into air, revealing themselves to be teenagers, either of them barely over 18 years old, they seemed just as petrified as Lee and Mark.

"What the hell is going here?!" Lee asked, trying to understand why a bear trap was even out here in the first place.

"Please! Don't kill us! We're just helping our friend!" The taller red-haired boy pleaded, his voice was panicky. These guys were not a threat, not an immediate one anyway.

"Ben, shut up! My dad was in Special Forces, I know what I'm doing!" His friend seemed more composed, but a little bit delusional too. They were both wearing the same jacket, their names stitched onto the front. 'Ben' and 'Travis'.

Leaves crunched audibly behind Lee, making him spin sharply around. Kenny came charging out from the vegetation, equal look of fear on his face.

"Shit! What the hell is going on?" He demanded, appearing flustered at the scenario.

"Our friend is stuck! P-please! We need your help!" The red-haired boy cried out as his friend pulled at the bear trap unsuccessfully, making the trapped man yelp in pain. Lee winced as he glanced at the mans leg, the two jaws of the trap firmly locked on his lower leg. Mark knelt down beside the agonized man, inspecting the device, to no avail.

"It's been altered! There's no release latch!" Mark stood back up, not knowing what else to do. "This is fucked up! We gotta help him." He urged. Lee nodded, walking over to the victim, he was a bearded man donning a tracksuit and with pure agony in his eyes.

Slumberful groans sounded in the near distance.

Lee glared at the emerging figures. They stumbled out of the wood, they must have heard the mans' screams too.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it now!" Kenny shouted as he fired some rounds at the incoming walkers, buying them some time.

Lee was thrown into the fire with no idea of how to save this man. He attempted wedging his axe into the contraption and pulling, hopeful that it would release, but the trap held strong.

"It's now or never, Lee! Come on!" Mark yelled from behind him, the walkers were closing in.

"The chain?" Lee shrugged, completely blank on what else to do.

"The axe won't cut through it. Hurry up or else we're leaving him!" Kenny ordered, jamming into another magazine into his rifle.

"Please don't leave me here!" The man begged, Lee couldn't let that cruel fate happen to him. He may be a stranger, but no man deserved to be in this situation.

"Lee!" Mark yelled again, making Lee looked over his shoulder. Mark gave him a simple nod.

"You know what you have to do."

Lee looked down at his axe, then over at the mans leg. There wasn't any other way.

He drew a much needed breath, and stood up. Looming over the man, who stared back up at him.

"I'm gonna have to cut you out." Lee muttered.

"No no no! Try the trap again!" The man requested frantically, but Lee knew this man would die if he didn't. He might die of blood loss regardless, but it was a better opportunity at surviving than if he didn't cut him out.

Lee held the axe high above his head, before reluctantly swinging it viciously back down again to the sound of a sickening snap.

* * *

Lilly felt the chill of the wind hit her like a tidal wave of glacial air. The cold months were coming, and she didn't know how the group would tolerate frigid conditions. Piercing gusts were one thing, but a few inches of snow were another. With no electricity at the motel, they would all really feel the winter. She looked down upon her people from atop the RV, Clem unenthusiastically kicked her ball off a rusted barrel, letting it roll back to her. It would emit a pang as it struck it. Katjaa supervised Duck as he scribbled mindlessly onto a sheet of paper. Lilly was glad to have found some toys and activities for the children; to distract them from what was going on outside the walls.

Another blow of wind waved a few strands of her hair across her face.

Her fingers felt numb and she was shivering, but at least she was _alive_. Her dad was _alive_ , and mostly healthy. He just needed to stay calm and he would be fine. She didn't want another repeat of the drugstore.

Lilly knew her dad could be difficult to the others, especially Lee. But that's just how he is. He lost so much, it just made him full of hate. She was all he had to care for anymore. Lilly wished the others would understand that.

She saw Larry turn to her as he worked on improving the make shift wall, he was always checking on her, as if she was going to float off into the sky.

Lilly offered him a smile. A hopeful smile. That things would get better and they would all have full stomachs.

That was a hope for another day.

A discrete crack was heard from the forest, making Lilly's hands quickly take up her rifle. She had heard it clear as day.

More rustling of leaves.

Lilly gazed into the wood, not knowing what was going to emerge. She trained her sights on the treeline carefully. She wished her hands would stop shaking.

 _ **Pang**_

Clementine continued to kick her ball off the barrel.

Lilly felt her heart beating. It was quiet.

 _ **Pang**_

They were three men down, if something were to attack-

 _ **Pang**_

Lilly whistled down to the others, a signal she had thought the group that something could be coming. What if it was a herd of walkers. Or _worse._ God knows what else is in that forest.

The rustling was closer now. Something was brushing up against the leaves.

"Get the gates open! We've got wounded!" She heard a familiar voice holler out, before the voice matched the face of Lee, who had just emerged from the wood, looking rather concerned. He was quickly followed by Mark and Kenny, the former appeared to be carrying something. Two other figures burst out from the treeline, but they weren't walkers. They were too fast.

Did they bring more people back here?

Lilly felt anger flourish through her, those idiots brought more people here. They couldn't take care of them, they just didn't have the necessary supplies.

"Shit! What the hell are they doing?!" Lilly cursed to herself, laying her rifle down and clambering down the ladder.

Katjaa opened up the provisional gates, which were two heaving dumpsters, letting the search party and their plus ones back into the motor inn. One of the new people ran in franticly as everyone circled around the pickup truck; where Kenny lay down another person. He was missing a most of his left leg.

 _"Christ there's three of them."_ Lilly was enraged.

"Who the hell are these people!" Larry exclaimed, pointing at the two teenagers, one appeared intimidated while the other scowled.

"Lee, are you okay?" Clementine asked, always concerned about her guardian.

"Kat, can you fix him?"

"Lee!"

"Jesus Ken, I-I don't know!"

"LEE!"

Everyone calmed down and let Lilly talk, no doubt to scald the men for their actions.

"What the hell? You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?!" Lilly demanded with glaring eyes.

"Hey, you wanna calm down for a fucking minute?" Kenny shot back.

"No I don't! I want to know why you thought bringing more mouths to feed was a good idea?" The supposed leader pried relentlessly.

"Because they would've died out there!" Kenny answered for him.

"So what?" Larry replied carelessly. Having zero remorse for anyone else outside the walls, and in many cases, a few people inside the walls too.

"Every person should have a chance to survive! We have to look out for one another." Lee explained, always the moral person.

"It's not our responsibility to look after every struggling survivor we come across! We have to focus on our group. Right here. Right _now."_ She remarked, waving a finger at the two new people. Lilly was a very resourceful person. She didn't see individuals, she saw people as spinning plates. The more you have to control, the tougher it gets. She ran the motor inn with strict rules and tight rationing, and some people disagreed with the method.

"Well, hang on! We haven't even talked to these people yet!Maybe they _can_ be helpful." Carley intervened, standing up for the newcomers. Carley saw the value of human life, which was a rare commodity in most people nowadays.

"C'mon Lilly! These are people! People trying to survive just like us. We have to pull together to survive!" Mark chimed in with his own opinion. There was a brief moment of silence as Lilly digested his exclamation, rolling it around in her mind. Mark had a point, people needed to start pulling together if they really wanted to overcome whatever this was, Lee had managed to save Travis from being devoured by walkers, he was glad he got to him in time. He was only a teenager.

"The only reason you're here is because you had food. Enough for all of us. But that's nearly run out. And I don't either of you two are carrying any groceries, are you?" Lilly asked in a mocking manner.

"Ummm.. No?" Ben answered unsurely.

"Listen, we don't want any trouble. We just want help for our friend and then we're gone, okay?" Travis stated carefully, becoming aware that Lilly was a bit of a landmine.

"And for what in return?" Lilly ordered, not buying the trade.

"Well, we don't really have much-

"Lilly, these people have nothing. We should help them!" Carley commented, appalled at how they were treating them.

"So pretty much we're giving up our scarce supplies to save your friend, and then you're just going to mosey on down the road?" Lilly sneered at his offer, ignoring Carley.

"Fine, you guys fight it out. Welcome to the family, kid." Mark muttered before withdrawing himself from the argument, fed up trying to reason anymore.

"Come over here and see what I drew." Clementine tugged gently on Bens' and Travis' hands.

"I don't have time, I gotta straighten this out." Travis pulled out of her soft grasp.

"What? No, I-

"Just come on, okay?" She pulled him out of the conversation and out of Lilly's verbal abuse.

Carley just scowled and walked away, also sick of the constant arguing

"You know, you like to think you're the leader of this little group. But we can make our own goddamn decisions! This isn't your own personal dictatorship!" Kenny stepped forward, giving her a piece of his mind. Larry glared at the man, making sure he didn't get too out of line with his daughter.

"Hey, I didn't ask to lead this group! Everyone was happy to have me distributing the food when there was enough to go around, but now that it's running out, suddenly, I'm a goddamn Nazi!" Lilly exclaimed. Lee knew she was right, nobody had a problem with her shortly after Mark arrived, bringing his vast stockpile of supplies along with him.

"C'mon Kenny, give her a rest. You're both trying to do what's best for the group but you have to start getting along." Lee stated, hoping that one day, the two would see eye-to-eye.

"Great. Way to take sides Lee." Kenny muttered, before walking off without a word with Duck. Lee opened his mouth to respond, but knew it was useless. Lilly sent Larry to work on the wall with Mark, as he was getting slightly worked up over how Kenny was treating his daughter.

"Hear me out, we're really thankful for the help you're giving us. We've had a rough few days." Travis admitted, eyes trained to the cracked tarmac ground. Lilly glared daggers at him, before sighing in defeat.

"I want you all gone as soon as Katjaa fixes that guy up." She muttered quietly, Travis smiled brightly in response.

"Thank you so much! We didn't think you were gonna-

I don't want to talk to you. Just.. go away." Lilly growled back at him. Travis looked confused, but then shrugged and strolled off to join Ben. Lilly and Lee were alone now.

"I can't deal with this shit today, Lee. You see what I'm going through. Will you do me a favour and give out the rations? " She asked, but it was closer to begging. It was a task nobody was envious of but were far too judgemental on the person doing it. Lilly marched over to the RV, reaching into a bag that was leaning against the wheel, producing two cheese and crackers, a piece of jerky and half an apple. She handed it to Lee, who looked down on it in shock.

"Is this all you're handing out?" Lee questioned, knowing well that four pieces of food didn't divide into a group of now an increased ten people, excluding himself.

"If we want to make the food last the week, then that's all we can afford to give out today." Lilly replied in a softer tone, seeming worn out. "Just try and do the right thing." She walked away, heading back up to her position on watch.

Lee looked down at the food in his hands, the food that everyone so desperately needed. This would hardly suffice as a meal, let alone a meal for the whole day. He felt eyes looking at him, he knew he was being watched. How could he turn down six hungry people?

Lee knew straight off the bat who he was going to feed first. He walked around the RV, keeping his eyes trained firmly on the ground, avoiding eye contact with anybody. Clementine looked back and saw Lee coming over, so she jumped to her feet and ran to him.

"Hey Clem. How are you keeping?" Lee inquired, reminding himself to always check in on her regularly. She was still a little girl, so she probably had a lot of questions racing around in her mind.

"I'm okay." She replied, seeming rather glum than usual. She was also missing her beloved cap, which was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your hat?"

"I don't know. Will you help me find it?" She asked, she had a pained expression on her face, Lee could tell she was hurting from the absence of her Dads' hat. He hated to see her sad.

"Sure. When did you last have it?

"I had it a couple days ago." She informed him. Lee nodded wistfully, remembering that she actually hadn't been wearing it for a few days.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out for your hat, Clem." Lee offered the girl a smile. She nodded quietly to herself.

"Thank you."

Lee sighed, feeling sorry for Clem. She had mentioned that the hat was her fathers, to which she sorely missed. Lee hoped some food would cheer up a little.

"Here Clem, you need to eat."

She turned back around from her colouring, a small smile on her face. Lee handed her half an apple, knowing she wouldn't like jerky.

"I love apples! Thank you." She remarked brightly, making Lee feel a little relieved.

"Enjoy it. You deserve it." Lee added, before standing up again. He then knelt down next to Duck, who gazed up at him with wide eyes and a wide smile. Lee had to feed both the children. That was a definite. He couldn't sleep well knowing he let one of them starve.

"Here you go, Duck." Lee said, handing the boy a crackers and cheese packet. Duck grabbed the rations and tore into them eagerly.

"Oh boy, I'm so hungry!" Duck chimed happily, Lee giving him an amused look.

The professor caught Carley smirking from the corner of his eye, glancing over at the reporter, who gave him a humored look.

"Man of the people, are you?" She playfully jabbed at him.

"What can I say? I'm a figure of hope for everyone." He jokingly returned to her.

"Lilly has you handing out the rations?" She presumed, Lee nodding with a worried expression on his face. "That can't be easy." She added.

"Well, if you want my opinion on it, you probably should feed Larry to keep Lilly happy. Even though he can be a real dick sometimes." Carley suggested. "But if Kenny is serious about taking off in that RV, then you should probably look after his family. Then after that, it's up to you."

"What about you, Carley? You need to eat something." Lee stated, but she shook her head.

"I'll be okay. I want you and Clem to have it. In case either of you start feeling weak." The reporter refused the food, holding out for another while.

"You don't owe me anything Carley." Lee admitted. Carley just shrugged and looked down at the ground. He could tell she wanted to be alone. She was still tormenting herself over the death of Doug, and no matter how many times he told her it wasn't her fault, she would never believe him.

The group was more cracked than he had previously thought. It frightened him just how fragile some people actually were.

It was trouble waiting to happen.

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please leave me some feedback, I appreciate the reviews on the first chapter!_

 _See you soon._


End file.
